Love Is Like Fame
by SupremeOverlordLetters
Summary: Sakura and her friends are asked to move yet again. At their new home they meet the guys and go thru drama just to servive their life changing experience. Will the guys notice their blooming love or will it all come to a tragic end let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is like Fame**

**Its my first fanfic hope you guys enjoy it ^_^**

**Couples are:**

**Sasuke =n= Sakura**

**Neji =n= Ten Ten**

**Shikamru =n= Temari**

**Sai =n= Ino**

**Naruto =n= Hinata**

Chapter 1 Time to move on

* * *

It was a new day to have fun with my friends. My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 18 years old. I live alone with my friends Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata, and Temari.

We were at school when we found out what had gone wrong.

"But Anko why do we have to move" Ino yelled with her usual big mouth.

"Ino calm down stop yelling remember blondes don't yell" I heard Temari say mummbling the last part.

I was standing against the wall eating my pocky still calm as ever. I had gotten used to the whole moving part but i guess Ino was still not used to moving around.

"Hey Sakura are you alright" I heard Ten Ten ask slowly grabbing one of my pocky sticks.

"Huh um oh sorry yeah I'm ok I need more pocky want to go to the store with me Tenny" I replied getting out of my trans. "Sure let's go wait let's tell Anko first" She said walking up to Anko. "I'm sorry girls but something came up and we have to move so go and pack up I am going to go talk to your principal" Anko said apologetically.

"Hey Anko can Sakura and I go buy some stuff at the store before we go home," Ten Ten asked.

"Sure go ahead just make sure not to get in any trouble or cause any problems," Anko said trying to get rid of us.

"Saku she said ok as long as we don't get into any trouble" Tenny said running up to me. "Ok then let's go get our wallets and skateboards" I said slowly walking up the stairs.

Once we got our wallets and skateboards we skated all the way to store. "Hey Saku what kind of pocky are you going to get" I heard Ten Ten ask. "Um get 4 boxes of each kind I don't care I just want pocky" I said grabbing boxes of pocky and tossing them into the basket.

"Do you want to buy some of those Japanese drinks you like" Tenny asked holding on to the basket. "Yeah will get like 3 of each too" I said walking with her to the drinks section.

"All done let's go pay" I said walking to the cashier.

Once we paid we skated back to the house to pack. It took us almost the whole day to pack our stuff.

**Next Day**

"SAKURA WAKE UP" I heard my stupid blond friend yell coming into my room. I was already awake by the time she walked into my room. "I'm already up now shut the hell up" I said slowly sitting up and glaring at her. "AH TEN TEN SAKURA HAS THAT EVIL GLARE IN HER EYES" she yelled once she was out of my room. "NO WONDER YOU WOKE HER UP YOU IDIOT" I heard Tenny yell.

I slowly got out of the bed ready to take a shower. I grabbed any random cloths I could find. I stripped out of my cloths and stepped into the shower. Once I got out I changed into some red shorts that reached about 5 inches above my knees. I slipped on one of my Bullet for my Valentine T-shirt on. I walked into my room with my pajamas and a bag with my bath stuff. I slipped on my black and red stripped knee length socks on and tied my black converse on. "Saku you done we have to go the trip is going to be long" I heard Tenny call out. "Sure going just grabbing my stuff" I replied grabbing my bags and walked out of the room and out the house. The Time to move and start over is coming...

* * *

Hope you all liked it ^o^

R&R

Review

Thanks alot

^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated been really busy lately just finished some classes going to some other classes for the next coming weeks. **

**Note I do not own Naruto sadly.  
**

**Chapter 2 New Home**

* * *

Tenny was right it was a long trip to this new place we were going to live in.

We were half way to the place when all of our stomachs could be heard.

"Hey Tenny can we stop somewhere to get some breakfast or some kind of food please before we die" I could hear Ino say over my music.

We had already been driving what felt like 2 hours but it was actually only an hour that we left the old house. "Uh sure hey Temari can we stop at the McDonald's up ahead," TenTen asked as Temari lowered the music. "Sure but you better behave Ino I don't want to know that Sakura tried burying you alive again," Temari said parking the car in front of the restaurant.

"Ok I promise if you pay for me," Ino smiled cheekily. Everyone just nodded as she quickly jumped out the car. I walked into the restaurant to get lots of people staring at me. 'Ugh i hate it when people stare at me. Its like they haven't seen a person with pink hair before,' I thought annoyed. My Pink hair reached up to my waist and had some black streaks. My pokeball clip hung from my bangs.

"Hey Sakura what do you want to eat," Tenten asked pulling out my earphone. "Uh I will have a number 1 large please," I replied placing the earphone back in my ear. I could tell that she was giving me her usual smiles as I took a seat with my best friend Hinata. "So Hinata have you been listening to that new song I asked you to listen to," I asked taking out my earphone. "Oh yeah I have I like it. It has some good rhythm to it and also the lyrics are awesome thanks for showing me the song," she smiled sweetly.

Hinata was the quiet, shy person in the group but never stuttered at all. We have know each other since we were 4 years old. Our parents had been murdered by a group that is now after us. Ever since then our new guardian Anko has kept us together making it much better for us to live. "Hey Sakura your food is ready," TenTen said placing a tray of food in front of me. I loved my friends even though Ino would always make me want to bury her in the backyard. They were the only family I have left besides my older brother and his family and I would do anything to keep it like that.

"Ino you can pay for dessert ok," TenTen said finishing her big mac. "Oh sure TenTen i will pay for it as if I would rather have you bury me alive," Ino said sarcastically. "Ok we can have that arranged Sakura would you like to do the honors," Temari asked smirking devilishly. "It would be my pleasure I don't mind I mean you guys are finally giving me permission to do it," I smiled evilly. "Ok ok I will buy you all ice cream," Ino said finally giving up. I loved getting everything done my way.

After Ice cream we all hopped back into the car. I slipped on my IPod and looked out the window. I could feel Hinata's head slip on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled sweetly. Hinata was the only friend that we all decided we needed to take care of. She is always there for us and always tries to help us with our problems.

After driving for what felt like another hour we finally arrived at our new home. The moving van had just arrived just before we could. "Ok girls you all pick a room and then take your stuff to it," Anko said walking up to us. We all nodded before heading into the blue Victorian flat-bush house (AN: Google it it's a nice house i really like it w). I walked up the stairs and found a good room it had 3 windows and was pretty big. It looked like you could fit a hummer limo in it and still have room to fit yourself. I tossed my Emily the strange gym bag on the floor before heading out to get the rest of my stuff.

Once we were done getting everything in place in our rooms we each headed wherever we could in the big house. I grabbed my sketchbook out along with my IPod. Everyone else stayed inside. I liked it outside. I walked to the front porch and sat on the swing. I slipped on the headphones and started to draw. I was half way done with my drawing when I felt my phone vibrate making me toss my sketch book in the air. I flipped it open to see that I had a text from Anko.

"Hey Girls

It's me Anko. Be ready by 5:00pm. I am taking you to

meet a friend of mine along with the some other people.

Dress nicely ok :)" the text read.

I sighed before picking up my sketchbook. I walked back inside the house to hear Ino squealing like crazy. "Hey Ino-Pig stop squealing like a little girl," I yelled pissed off. "Ah come on Saku you never know you might find someone you like," she said happily. "I hope not love is not meant for me so leave me to rest," I said walking to my room. It was only 4:00 I still had an hour left. I could feel something was going to happen and it felt exciting. This New home or ours felt like there was something good coming our way...

* * *

**R&R **

Sorry i haven't updated in so long it's just that i have been busy with school and stuff so yeah sorry. Hope you like it i kind of lost the idea i had for it so am making it up on the way. Thanks for reading it and i hope to get some good reviews. :)

Thanks to you all that have liked it I'm happy to hear that someone likes it.

Letters4U out :)

PS. I'll try to update every week or two :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated got a lot of stuff today (: hope you all are enjoying the story hope to hear you guys thoughts. This chapter is going to be a little well a lot longer than the other two hope you like it **

**Thanks Lethy out. By the way I don't own Naruto I wish I could but oh well.**

Chapter 3 The GUYS

* * *

I watched as the clocked ticked away. It was only 4:02 and I was already tired and bored. I laid on my big comfy black and blue checkered king size bed. I stared at the ceiling wondering what Anko had in plan for us and who the people we have to meet are. I had noticed a door on the ceiling that got me to wonder what was up there.

"Ah cool wonder what's up there," I thought getting off the bed.

I grabbed my rolling chair and placed it right on the bottom of the door. I stood on it and pulled the door open. As the door opened a ladder slid down knocking me off the chair. Lucky me for being a skater and learning gymnastics that I landed right on my feet.

"Wow it has a ladder awesome," I thought as I climbed the steps.

I stepped on the floor to see a beautiful room. It was half the size of mine and had several windows. I noticed that a wall was covered with a white board.

"Hm this will be my art room yeah now I just need to bring everything up here and buy some dry erasable markers for the board," I said happily sliding down the ladder.

I grabbed a box and stuffed all my art stuff in it. After pinning up all my drawings I got down and tied a red ribbon the handle. I took a look at the clock to see it say 4:25. I walked to my closet and picked out some clothes to wear to the thing Anko was making us go to. I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed into a thin strapped blue muscle shirt with a torn up and stitched dark blue sweater on top that showed my shoulders, covered half of my hands and reached halfway to my knees. I slipped on my torn up blue jeans that covered half of my DCs. After blow drying my hair I straightened it making sure my bangs covered part of my face. I buckled on my blue and black checkered studded belt on top of the sweater. I put on my basic eyeliner over and under my eye before clipping on my blue crescent moon pendant necklace. I grabbed my HIM bag over my shoulder that carried my sketch book and pencils. I grabbed my phone and 4th Generation IPod touch and headed down the stairs to see Ino, TenTen, and Temari sitting around the table.

"Hey Saku you look ready to go out where are you going," Tenny asked wondering.

"Uh remember Anko's picking us up to go meet her friends," I said taking out a box of Strawberry Pocky from the fridge.

"What crap we forgot we have to go get ready fast," Ino yelled out in horror.

"Well you better hurry cuz Anko's going to be here in 15 minutes," I smirked eating my Pocky.

I watched as they ran up the stairs in horror like as if Freddy Kruger was going after them. I took a seat on the living room couch before Hinata came to join me.

"I'm guessing they forgot about Anko's text," she giggled happily.

"Yup by the way you look nice," I said noticing her outfit.

She wore a light purple thin strapped sun dress that reached half way up her knees with torn up black leggings and black regular low top converse. She had her usual purple studded belt around her waist with a purple sun pendant necklace. Her hair was about 5 inches shorter than mines was. The rest of the girls had finally gotten ready and were walking down the stairs.

"You guys are fast," I said happily finishing my last Pocky stick.

"Well sorry Saku we can't all be all smarty pants like you," Ino said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Well sorry we can't all be Blondes like you," I said getting up.

Ino wore a lime green Pierce the Veil t-shirt with a black skirt that reached half way to her knees with some neon green converse. She wore a flower pendant necklace and had her hair down with only a green headband that let her bangs hang to the side.

"Ino don't make Saku mad remember what happened last time.

I snickered at the last time I had gotten totally out of control thanks to her. Tenny wore a red "I'm a ninja" t-shirt with some torn up jeans that covered part of her vans. Her hair was in its usual two buns with her loose bangs covering part of her left eye. She had a samurai sword pendant necklace.

"Sakura don't do anything that will kill Ino please," Temari sighed brushing her bangs to the side.

She wore a yellow All American Rejects t-shirt with some black and grey skinny jeans with some purple written on vans. Her hair was in its usual 4 pigtails in the back with her bangs falling to the side. She had a fan with 3 purple moons pendant necklace. I smiled cheekily at her before a honk was heard outside of the house. We walked out of the house to see that it was Anko waiting for us in her new blue Jeep liberty.

I was so happy that we were all skinny thanks to Ino making us thin cuz then we would have never fit in the car. We arrived at what seemed like a red brick two story house.

"Ok girls here we are now get out and be nice. Sakura don't try to kill anyone ok," Anko said parking the car in front of the house.

"Na don't worry Anko I won't try something like that," I smiled cheekily.

We got out of the car and walked with Anko to the front door. She knocked once only to receive a yell.

"Hey no fair Sai you cheated. Agh I'll answer the door," A boy with spiky blonde hair answered.

"Loud as ever I see Naruto," Anko said once the boy opened the door wide enough for us to walk in.

"Hey Anko come in Kakashi will be back in a bit," he said smiling cheekily.

"Ok come on girls meet the guys," she dragging us into the house.

I sighed as Tenny pulled me into the house. There were 5 boys in the house 2 playing video games while another sat on a couch drawing and the other 2 played chess.

"Guys meet the girls Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari. Girls meet the guys Naruto the blonde next to him is Sai. Sasuke is the one over there drawing. Neji is the one with the long hair and the other one is Shikamaru. Ok now I have to go I have stuff to do bye see ya later. Sakura make sure to behave and don't burry someone in the backyard ok," Anko said before storming out of the house.

"Great she left us yet again," I said taking a seat against the wall. I grabbed my sketchbook out of my bag and began to continue on an old drawing.

Ino was the first to talk to the guy. She played some games with Sai while Tenny and Temari played chess with Neji and Shikamaru. Hinata stood by my side. Out of nowhere everyone's stomach starts to growl.

"Eh Hinata can you make something to eat," I asked looking up at her.

"Ah sure Sakura anything you guys want me to make," she smiled happily at me.

"Ah Spaghetti, Ramen, Lasagna, Salad, Pizza, Sweet and Sour chicken, White rice, rice balls, Pasta," several of us said.

"Ok I will call you when it's ready," she said before walking into the kitchen.

Naruto followed her to the kitchen happily. I looked up sensing someone watching me. There just a few yards away from me was Sasuke staring at me.

"Annoying," he mumbled before going back to his tablet.

"Butt Face," I said sticking my tongue out at him. He glared at me as I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Naruto helping Hinata with the food.

"Naruto be careful don't fall for Hinata," I said jokingly.

"I already did I mean her cooking smells good I love it plus she's really pretty," he said smiling cheekily. I could see a blushing Hinata stirring something in a sauce pan.

"Haha Naruto I like you already just make sure not to do anything bad to her cuz you will have 4 crazy girls after you," I said taking a seat by the table.

"Na don't worry Sakura I will never hurt someone like Hinata she is the nicest person in the world," he said happily helping Hinata with the food. I smiled at him before continuing to draw my picture.

"What how did you do that," I heard Sai, Neji and Shikamaru say out loud. I walked out of the kitchen to see the guys in shock.

"I already played this game 10 times its awesome I mean Resident Evil Apocalypse is a bad-ass game," Ino said beating Sai at the game.

"Well we are national chess champions," Temari said beating the guys in Chess.

It was funny that the guys were losing at their own games but I wanted to leave this place. I wanted to run away right that instant but at the same time I didn't want the girls to worry. I walked back into the kitchen to see Naruto try Hinata's food.

"Wow Hinata Sakura was right you are a great cook," he smiled happily.

I smiled at them before walking out of the house. I was glad that they didn't notice me leave. I sat on the porch swing and took my IPod out. I placed my earphones in my ears and turned it on. I played "The Diary of Jane" bye Breaking Benjamin. Once the song started I sat there and watched the clouds move. After listening to my music I noticed a figure walking my way.

"What do you want," I asked noticing that it was Sasuke.

"The girls are wondering where you were at," he said in a deep voice.

"I'm going jeez I can't be alone for 5 minutes cuz then they start freaking out," I said getting up.

I tossed my IPod in my bag before walking into the house. Once I entered the house the girls tackled me into a big hug. Well just Tenny and Ino Temari stood next to Hinata.

"I didn't run away this time come on girls you know I won't run away anymore," I sighed patting their heads.

"Yeah Sakura but we were worried you might have been kidnapped like last time," they said worried.

"Don't worry remember you got the Black Belt Karate master Champion here," I smiled cheekily.

They smiled at me before pulling me to the kitchen. I sat down next to Sasuke and laughed at their shocked faces.

"Wow you did all of this I thought you were only going to make one thing," Shikamaru said shocked.

"Yeah I am used to making food for a lot of people plus I wouldn't know what to make," Hinata smiled softly. We ate our food and made fun of Naruto. I ate my sweet and sour chicken.

"Hey Sakura there's an art museum around here want to go this weekend," Tenny asked eating her pasta.

"Yeah let's go you know just how much I love art museums," I smiled happily.

"You see I told you she would love it. I mean Saku spends most of her time drawing pictures," TenTen said to Ino.

"You like Art museums Sakura," Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah I love them and I love to draw too," I smiled happily.

"That's cool this is the first time I hear a girl like the same thing as Teme maybe he can take you," he said pointing at Sasuke.

Just before I could say anything Anko walked in and disturbed our dinner.

"Ok guys go pack up your stuff you guys are moving," she said happily walking into the kitchen.

"WHAT," everyone yelled shocked.

"Yup the guys are moving in with us because it is better since Kakashi and I are probably gonna be gone for a long time," she said happily.

The guys eventually got up and headed up the stairs and into different rooms. After half an hour they finally came down.

"Girls you are each going to have to share a room with one of the guys," Anko said giving me the bad news.

Oh how I wished our house was a lot bigger. Anko drove us home as her friend Kakashi drove behind us with the guys and their stuff. Once Anko parked the car we all go out and headed into the house.

"Ok Naruto and Hinata share one room, Ino and Sai share another," she said as Ino and Sai High fived each other. "TenTen and Neji, Sakura and Sasuke and Temari and Shikamaru," Anko said assigning us our roommate.

"Now girls show the guys your rooms," Anko said dismissing us.

I walked to my room with Sasuke following behind me.

"This is my room. Sorry it's not to your liking," I said walking to the secret door in the ceiling.

I pulled the ribbon and watched as the ladder fell. I climbed up as he started to unpack. I placed my bag on the floor before sliding down the ladder and closed the door.

"That up there is a secret no one knows and no one will ever know about it," I said pointing to the ceiling door.

"SAKURA CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR," Ino yelled out.

"Ino stop yelling or I'm going to burry you in the back yard again," I yelled angrily.

"Sakura can you draw me a flower please a daffodil purple please," she asked me happily.

"Sure I'll have it ready for you tomorrow," I said patting her head.

"Sakura can you and Sasuke go buy groceries Anko forgot to buy some," Hinata asked happily.

"Sure Hey Chicken Butt let's go buy some food," I said walking into my room.

"Who are you calling Chicken Butt Pinky," he asked glaring at me.

"Oh shit TenTen go get Sakura some Pocky someone's going to die," I heard Ino say grabbing my arm.

I could hear someone run down the stairs as Ino held me back.

"Temari help me hold Sakura back," Ino said pulling on my arm harder.

"You Jackass how dare you," I said angrily.

"Cool who's going to die today," Temari asked holding me back.

"What's wrong Pinky mad come on Pinky it was just a joke Pinky, Pinky, Pinky," he said even more making my anger rise.

"Temari hold her back the pocky is not working TenTen get the Ramune drink," Ino said worried.

"What's going on," I heard the guys ask.

"Ok guys who wants to see a dead Sasuke," Ino joked.

"Ah I would like to," Naruto said happily raising his hand while the others just smirked.

"Ok Temari let her go," Ino said letting me go.

"What's Pinky going to do flick me or what," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oh he's so screwed may he rest in peace," I heard the girls say clasping their hands together in front of them ready to pray.

I smirked evilly while cracking my knuckles.

"DON'T CALL ME PINKY YOU CHICKEN BUTT HAIRED JACKASS," I yelled angrily giving him a good punch on the cheek.

I watched as he landed right on the bed face down. That one punch made me feel a lot better. I grabbed my IPod, wallet and skateboard.

"Call me if you need anything," I said angrily storming out of the room.

"Note To Self guys never call Sakura P-I-N-K-Y or you are dead," Hinata said before I could storm out of the house.

I got on my skateboard and skated off. I had my earphones on listening to "Take One Last Breath" by Abandon All Ships when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out to see it was a text from Hinata.

"Sakura Please buy some groceries. We don't have any. I will send Temari to help you out please and thank you. Oh and when you come back Sasuke has something to tell you" the text read.

I eyed the phone before replying back with a simple sure and a smiley face. I skated back to the grocery store to meet up with Temari. I watched as she parked her car and got out.

"Hey Sakura let's go buy some food," she said walking up to me.

I smiled at her before heading into the store. We walked thru the rows and tossed several items in the basket. After paying for the food we walked to her car.

"Hey Sakura you gave that Sasuke guy one good hell of a punch," she said driving to the house.

"I know it's just that well you see he kept calling me Pinky and you know how much I hate it for someone to call me that," I said searching thru my IPod.

"I know Sakura but you should of warned him first," she said parking her car by the house.

"I know I'll apologize when I see him," I said looking at the floor

"Good now help me get the groceries down," she said patting my head

I got out and helped her with the food.

"We're back," I said opening the front door and walked in.

"Ah Sakura good your back Hinata's making your favorite dessert after dinner," Tenny said popping out of the kitchen.

"Um ok where's Sasuke," I asked placing the bags on the counter.

"Behind you," someone whispered in my ear.

"AHH," I yelled jumping to the side. "Don't scare me like that," I said angrily.

"Can I talk to you," he asked with a serious tone.

"Um sure but first let me take this to my room," I said holding up a bag.

I turned on my toes and headed to my room. I hadn't noticed that he was following me to the room. I walked in and pulled the ceiling door open. I waited for the ladder to slide before climbing up the steps. I placed the markers and eraser on the white board marker holder. I slid down the ladder and closed the door. I lied down on my bed.

"Hey Sakura I'm sorry for calling you that," he said sitting on my bed.

"It's ok I'm the one who should apologize after all I'm the one that had started it," I said noticing the bruise on his cheek.

"How about I take you to the art museum this weekend," he said patting my head.

"Yeah that would be great," I smiled cheekily.

"You are not like the others you are easier to please and I like that," he said getting closer grabbing a piece of my hair.

I watched as he kissed the strand of hair.

"And you are weird," I smiled cheekily.

I knew right there and then that something was going to start and I didn't like it at all. After all meeting the guys means something different is definitely coming our way...

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't posted up lately. I have been getting a lot of homework and been busy tutoring people so sorry. I will try to update more ok. If you have any ideas of clothing styles go ahead and message me. I am happy to know people are enjoying it and I will try to update earlier next time. Thanks Lethy Out (:


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey Guys sorry I haven't posted been in some mess lately sorry I'll be off in about 2 more days so I will probably update more starting next week. Hope you all are enjoying my little fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 4 First Day of School

"Augh why do we have to go to school," I thought cuddling even closer to the warmth beside me. I could feel someone's arm around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see a sleeping Sasuke.

I quickly moved out of the bed without waking him. I was shocked that we where that close to each other after what happened yesterday.

"Scary," I shivered at the thought of Sasuke and I being together.

We were told to wear a uniform for our school. I sighed before walking to my closet. I grabbed the uniform and took it with me to the restroom. After a nice fresh shower I changed. The uniform consisted of a white short sleeve buttoned up blouse with a black thick strapped dress that reached half way to my knees and a red tie that had the schools initials on the bottom.

I slid on some black and grey stripped thigh high socks and tied my black and white low top converse. I walked out of the restroom to blow dry my long hair. I had noticed that Sasuke was still asleep. I slowly walked up to him when the door slammed open.

"Hey Forehead you awake," Ino yelled happily.

"Ino I'm already awake damn it I was gonna wake chicken butt over there but thanks anyways," I said walking to my dresser.

Ino just smiled before walking away. I slowly blow dried my hair as Sasuke got ready. I clipped my pokeball clip on before putting on my eyeliner. I opened the ceiling door and walked up. I grabbed my sketch book and walked back down. I stuffed the black hard covered book in my Black Butler messenger bag before swinging it over my shoulder.

I fixed the bed and grabbed my IPod before walking out of the room with Sasuke. We walked down the stairs in silence. The others were already in the kitchen having breakfast before we got there. I slowly ate my bowl of cereal before Anko could walk in. "Girls here are your schedules," she said handing each of us a piece of paper and an ID. "What's the ID for," I asked confused. "You need it in order to open the locker," she said. "Cool I have every class with Sai," Ino said happily high fiving the boy.

"Oh yes girls you all have the same schedules as your roommate," Anko said happily before walking out.

"Great what else is there," I thought noticing that I every single class with the Uchiha.

"You guys take one car and we will take my Jeep Cherokee," Temari said tossing Shikamaru some car keys.

I sighed walking to the fridge to get some pocky.

Once everyone finished their breakfast we all headed to the school. Once we parked in the student parking lot we got off. I slipped my earphones on before playing "Beast and the Harlot" by Avenge Sevenfold. I watched as people stared at us in a weird kind of fanboyish kind of way. 'Agh no please god no fanboys,' I thought noticing the guys walking up to us.

"Let's go," Sasuke ordered standing next to me.

"Bye guys see you later at lunch," I called out before walking away with Sasuke.

We got to our first class which was AP Math with Kurenai. No one was in the room yet so I took a seat in the third row by the window while Sasuke took a seat behind me. I grabbed my sketch book and began to draw Ino's picture. I stopped drawing when I saw people start walking into the class. I tossed my sketch book back in my bag when a scream was heard.

"SASUKE-KUN," I heard some girls call out.

'Agh great he has fangirls,' I thought dropping my head hard on the desk.

"Hey Sakura are you ok," I heard him ask before his fangirls came running to him.

"Sasuke-kun Good Morning we brought you lunch," they squealed happily.

"Agh Fangirls," I mumbled even more annoyed.

"Ill who's this bitch here thinking she is all high and mighty," one of them asked.

"I don't know but who dyes their hair pink," another asked.

I quickly got up before the teacher could come in. I walked up to the teacher.

"Oh you must be the transfer student," she said.

"Yes I am um is it ok for me to sit in front of the Uchiha," I asked wondering.

"It's ok unless you want to get bullied by his fangirls," she replied worriedly.

"Oh don't worry I know how to defend myself even ask him I gave him one good punch yesterday," I smiled pointing at Sasuke as he turned to the side to show his bruised cheek.

"Wow well ok just introduce yourself then you can do whatever you want since I forgot to do my lesson plan," she said letting me introduce myself.

I smiled happily before introducing myself. "Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. Yes, this is my natural hair color," I started glaring at the fangirls. "I like my music loud and proud of it. I listen to Rock, Punk, some Metal, Korean and Japanese. I am a skater, artist and Anime fanatic. I draw a lot and often do request. Don't think of calling me Pinky because you will end up like the Uchiha. I am not a bad person but I am quite fun to be with once you get to know me," I smiled happily before walking to my seat.

"Ok class its free period do whatever you want ok," Kurenai said happily

Once she took a seat all the boys headed my way. 'Agh no please god no fanboys please,' I thought slamming my head yet again on the desk.

"Hey Sakura do you have a boyfriend. Why don't you go out with us," they asked.

"Sorry guys I'm engaged," I said showing them my right hand a ring shinning happily on my index finger.

"So that doesn't mean you can't hang out with us," one of them said taking the ring.

"Ah no give it back it's really special to me," I said trying to get the ring back.

"It's just a ring Sakura," Another said tossing the ring around.

"No it's the last thing my father gave me it's really special. That was the last and only thing I have from my father," I said trying to get it back.

"I thought you said it was an engagement ring." One of the guys asked. "Ok it's not but it's special," I said angrily.

I noticed someone's hand grab the ring and place it on my finger. I looked up to see Sasuke.

"Stop bothering Sakura. You're all annoying," Sasuke said giving them a good glare.

"Hey Sasuke shut up you can't be like that with Sakura," one of the guys said annoyed.

"Yes I can because we live together and she's my roommate," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around my neck.

"What the hell you're not supposed to tell anyone," I said angrily.

"Well they were going to find out sooner or later," He smirked happily.

"Thanks now I'm gonna die," I said annoyed.

Right at that moment the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and ran out before anyone could get me. The morning classes went by fast. I was walking to the cafeteria when I saw three familiar girls. I ran up to them happily.

"Tenny, Hinata, Temari," I called out happily hugging the girls.

"Hey Sakura how are your classes," Hinata asked giving me a sincere smile.

"Ah they are ok except the fact that the stupid Uchiha has fangirls and want to kill me," I sighed walking with them to the bar.

"Oh him too Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto also have fangirls," Temari said grabbing a bowl of fruit.

"Oh wow that's just great," I said paying for my food.

We took a seat at a rectangular table by the windows when the guys walked in with Into holding Sai's hand. Once they got their food they sat down with us.

"Hi girls how was your day," Ino asked happily.

"Suckish, Good, Wicked, Nice," I, Temari, Tenny and Hinata said at the same time.

"That's cool mine was fun," Ino smiled happily.

"Agh I hate it here," I said slamming my head on the table.

"What's happened Sakura did Teme do something" Naruto asked concerned.

"Yeah thanks to him I'm gonna die," I said eating my Mac and cheese.

"But Sakura don't you usually do the whole "I'm engaged" thing to keep both Fangirls and Fanboys away," TenTen asked confused.

"Well it didn't work this time. The fanboys here don't care if you are married, have a boyfriend, or engaged," I said staring at the ring.

"Now that sucks Sakura," Temari said eating her fruit.

"Yeah it does Agh I'm a go draw outside oh here Ino here's your flower hope you like it," I said handing her the picture I drew for her.

I walked out of the cafeteria earning some stares and glares from everyone. 'Just once can't I be happy,' I thought sitting under a cherry blossom tree. I grabbed my sketchbook and began to draw. After finishing a drawing I began to fall asleep under the tree.

(Sasuke's POV)(AN: I know finally o)

I was asked by the girls to fetch Sakura. Ino had been showing us the picture. It was beautiful and amazing. I never thought she could draw so good. I soon found her under a cherry blossom tree. She looked stunning. As I got closer her beauty showed even more she had been drawing. I took a peak at her sketchbook to see her drawing herself under a cherry blossom tree.

"Wow you are amazing Sakura," I said noticing a tear fall from her cheek.

"Mmm Mom, Dad," she mumbled softly.

"Hey Sakura wake up," I whispered in her ear.

"Hm ah Sasuke," she smiled sweetly.

"Hey Sakura let's go to our next class," I said stretching my hand out for her.

"Hm ok," she mumbled softly before taking my hand. She was not like other girls. She was how do you say it different and I liked her. I want her. I will do anything to get her to be mine.

"Agh what do we have next," she asked getting her book and bag.

"We have art with Iruka," I replied watching her place her sketchbook in her bag.

"Really let's go," she smiled happily. I noticed how her eyes glittered with excitement.

We walked to our final class to see that it was cancelled.

"Aw can't believe it's cancelled I was sure that it was going to be my favorite class," she cried as we walked to our lockers.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to go home," I said noticing her sad face.

"Ok but Temari has the keys to the car," she said opening her locker.

"I have the keys to the other car," I said showing her the keys.

"Ok then let's go," she said closing her locker. We walked to the car only to see some guys and girls running our way.

"Shit run Sakura," I said dashing to the blue mustang.

Once we were in I turned on the car and quickly drove us to the house. I parked the car and ran inside with her.

"Ah I saw my life flash before my eyes how horrifying," she said panting.

"Ah me too," I sighed.

"I need some Pocky and Ramune want some," she asked walking to the kitchen.

"Uh I have never tried it what is it," I asked confused.

"Oh then you have to come let me show you. I know you'll like it," She smiled happily pulling me to the kitchen. I sat on the chair and watched her get me the pocky and Ramune drink.

"Let me open it for you," she said opening the drink.

I drank it and to my surprise it was really good.

"It's good," I said looking shocked.

She happily grabbed a box of chocolate Pocky and opened it. She handed me one and I ate it.

"Ah wow Sakura you always seem to amaze me" I said happily eating the pocky.

"I know haha I love it," she laughed happily.

"Ah my phone," she said grabbing her phone.

"Hello," she answered eating the Pocky. "I'm at home with Sasuke. Our last class was cancelled so we left. Ah well sorry. I'll take you out next weekend," she said before hanging up.

"Who was that," I asked confused.

"Ino she was wondering where we were at," she responded annoyed.

"Oh well it's not our fault that class was cancelled," I said brushing my hair back.

"True I'm a be in the room if they want me I'll be there," she said before walking away.

Once she was gone from my sight the rest of the gang arrived with some very annoyed and frustrated girls.

"Agh I hate today there were too many guys" Ino said annoyed.

"I know Agh I'm gonna go train Temari you want to join me," TenTen asked Temari.

"I have to go read and finish some homework," Temari responded before walking up the stairs.

"I'll make dinner Sasuke can you call Sakura to help me," Hinata asked politely.

I nodded before walking away. I liked Hinata she was polite and made good food. I walked to the room to find no Sakura.

'Hm she's probably in the other room,' I thought pulling the ribbon. The ladder fell and I slowly climbed up. I saw her lying on the floor happily drawing. She had her IPod on and was drawing happily. I grabbed my phone and took a picture. After taking the picture I walked up to her and lied down next to her.

"Hey Hinata wants you to help her make dinner," I said noticing her turn down the volume.

"Ah ok thanks for sending the message," she said getting up.

"Sure hey can I stay here and draw for a bit," I asked.

"Sure but don't make a mess," she said walking down the steps.

I looked around and saw all of her drawings. They were all so amazing. I never thought a person could draw like this. I lied on the floor and stared at the ceiling covered by her drawings. I had not noticed that I had fallen asleep the first day of school brought me to wonder what tomorrow was going to bring us.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you all enjoyed it don't forget to R&R

If you have anything you want me to add just send me a message thanks to all who have been reading I appreciate it. (:


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey Guys sorry it took me a while to type it out hope you all are enjoying it. Hopefully you all are enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 5 Art Museum and Maybe More

The week went by pretty good. I got to know more about Sakura and also got to watch her draw a picture for me. It was finally the weekend I was about ready to go with everyone to the Art museum. Sakura was really excited for today I guess she really loved going to art museums.

I changed into some blue baggy jeans that covered my blue vans and a blue paint splattered A Day to Remember shirt. I clipped on my dog tag and fixed my hair. Sakura was still asleep so I decided to wake her.

"Hey Sakura wake up get ready we are about to leave to the art museum," I said shaking her shoulder.

"Mm Sa-su-ke let me sleep," she said seductively before going back to sleep.

I blushed "Sakura come on," I said shaking her again.

She quickly sat up and punched me on the stomach making me fall on my back.

"Augh that hurt," I said clutching my stomach.

Once she was fully awake she had a shocked face on. "Ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that sorry. It's just that whenever someone tries to wake me up. I end up punching them," she said apologetically.

"It's ok just get ready that way we can go to the art museum," I said slowly getting up.

"Ah ok I'll be down in a bit," she said before I walked out.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Teme," Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Hn Morning," I mumbled as Hinata handed me a hot up of coffee.

"Hey Sasuke can you take Sakura out to the museum. We have some stuff to do," Ino said clasping her hands together.

"Ok but what are you guys going to do," I asked wondering.

"Well you see Sakura's older brother Sasori is coming over and he doesn't want Saku to know so we are getting everything together so that he can surprise her so can you keep her busy for us," TenTen said drinking her orange juice.

"Ok so you want me to distract her and keep her out of the house so that you can go buy stuff for her brother's welcome home thing," I said annoyed.

"So will you do it," Neji asked wondering.

"Sure I guess I can keep her busy for you guys. After all I promised to take her to the museum anyways," I said finishing my coffee. The girls smiled happily before I could walk out of the kitchen and into the room.

"Hey Sasuke can you help me out here please," Sakura asked walking out of the restroom.

She walked up to me holding some dog tags. She wore some grey faded skinny jeans with a black ruffled skirt that was 6 inches above her knees, some low top black and white converse along with a black and grey stripped long sleeve shirt with a light grey muscle shirt with a hood that had a white 82 in the front.

"Ok hand me the necklaces," I said standing behind her.

She handed me the dog tags and I clipped them around her neck. "There you go," I said pulling away.

She smiled at me before grabbing her bag and IPod.

"It's only you and me the guys have something to do so they can't go with us," I said grabbing my phone.

"What really aw well it's ok," she said sounding disappointed.

"Now how about we get going," I said opening the room's door for her.

"Hey guys we are already leaving laters," I said from the living room.

I opened the door for her and we headed out. We walked in silence before she decided to break it.

"So Sasuke sorry about this morning I'm really sorry it's just that my brother taught me self defense and I was taught to always keep my guard on even when I'm asleep," she said looking at the floor.

"It's ok I'm just glad to didn't hit me any lower," I sighed

"Haha yeah Ah look there's the art museum let's go," she said happily running up ahead.

I smiled at her. She always seemed to find a way to make me smile. I watched as she happily ran to the museum happily staring at the art work outside.

"Ne Sasuke hurry up," she said happily waving her arm in the air.

I smirked before walking up to her. She smiled and walked with me into the museum.

"Wow there are so many art pieces. It's so wicked ah look at that one Sasuke it looks beautiful. It has so many different colors and images in one piece," she said excited.

"It is quite interesting isn't it dear," someone said standing next to her. He had blonde hair in a ponytail with part of it covering his left eye.

"DEIDARA," she yelled happily hugging the guy.

"Hey Saku how've you been," he said letting her go.

"I've been good what are you doing here," she asked wondering.

"Oh well we came to visit," he said patting her head.

"Really that's cool Oh yeah Deidara meet Sasuke he is staying with us along with his friends," she smiled happily.

'Hm why can't she smile at me like that she always hits me,' I thought as she walked closer to me.

"Hey Saku how about hanging out with me for a while. I haven't seen you for a long time," he asked patting her head.

"Deidara I'm sorry that I can't hang out with you because I promised Sasuke I would hang out with him maybe later ok," She smiled sweetly wrapping her arm around mine.

"Oh ok then can we meet at the park that way we can go to your house I'll tell the guys to meet us there too," he said patting her head.

"Sure I'll see you later bye," she smiled happily walking the opposite way with me.

"Are you hungry we can go get something to eat," I asked hearing her stomach growl.

"Yeah how about we go eat at McDonald's or Burger King," she said happily pointing at the fast food restaurants.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Olive Garden or Red Lobster," I asked questionably.

"Nope I don't like fancy restaurants they make me feel really uncomfortable," she said giving a yucky face.

"Really that's funny I thought you would like restaurants like that," I smirked.

"No I hate those types of restaurants and I don't like wearing dresses. I will only wear a dress for the person I love and no one else," she said walking next to me.

"Really that's good to hear," I smirked before rubbing her hair.

"Agh no don't do that," she whined pushing me away.

I smirked at her before heading to Burger King. After having some burgers, fries and some ice cream we headed to the park to pick up Sakura's friends. We stood by a tree when two guys started to walk up to us.

"Deidara, Tobi," she said happily waving at the guys.

"Hey Sakura can you take us to your place," Deidara said patting her head.

"Ok but where is everyone else," she asked wondering.

"Oh they couldn't make it at all and they are sorry," Deidara said.

"Tobi here Sakura happy right," Tobi said happily patting Sakura's head.

"Yeah Tobi I'm happy you are here," Sakura smiled happily hugging Tobi.

"We should head to the house before it gets late," she said walking with me to the house.

We arrived at the house right at the time the sun was about to set. She opened the door and walked in with us following behind her. She looked tired and sleepy.

"We're back guess who's here," she called out tired.

"Saku welcome home," a guy with red hair said walking out of the kitchen.

She immediately dropped her bag. "SASORI," she said happily running to the guy and giving him a huge hug.

"Haha Hey Saku it's nice to see you again," he said patting her head.

"DEIDRA, TOBI," I heard Ino and TenTen say running up to Deidara and Tobi.

"INO, TENNY," they both said happily hugging the girls.

I noticed three other people walk out of the kitchen. One of them just happened to be my brother.

"Itachi what are you doing here," I asked confused.

"Oh hey Sasuke I'm just here visiting my friends and my girlfriend's sister," he said holding a girl with blue hair's hand.

"Oh yeah the guys haven't met them Haha sorry let me introduce them," Sakura said happily holding onto the guy with red hair.

"Ok this here is my brother Sasori, The one by Ino is her brother Deidara, The one next to TenTen is her brother Tobi, the one next to Hinata and holding Itachi's hand is Konan also Hinata's older sister, the one next to Temari is her brother Gaara and of course Konan's boyfriend Itachi," Sakura introduced happily.

Once everyone was introduced we all sat down to have some dinner.

"Ah like always Hinata's cooking is the best," Konan said happily eating her food.

"Yeah so what are you guys doing here," Sakura asked wondering.

"Oh we moved next door," Deidra said giving Ino his grapes.

"And I own the one in the front of your house," Sasori said handing Sakura a strawberry.

"Oh really that's awesome I'm happy you all came to visit," she smiled happily.

"Yeah we thought it would be better so we wouldn't be too far from each other so if you ever need us we will be next door," Deidra said happily patting Ino's head.

"Yeah and we can come have Hinata's dinner whenever she has a party," Konan said happily hugging Hinata.

"Ah well I'm going to sleep I'll see you all tomorrow ok it was nice seeing you guys again," Sakura said happily getting up.

Everyone got up once she was gone and helped Hinata wash the dishes. "Hey Sasuke right can you tell me where Saku is at I want to hang out before I go back," Sasori asked.

"Ah yeah follow me," I said walking up the stairs with him following behind me. I opened the door to the room and saw she wasn't around. "She's not here," he said confused.

I walked to where the ribbon on the ceiling was at and pulled it. The ladder slid down and I climbed up.

"Hey Sakura you're brother wants to talk to you do you want me to let him up or are you coming down," I asked noticing she was drawing another picture.

"Let him up but can you stay here with me," she said sounding sad.

"Sure. Hey Sasori she said to climb up," I said giving her a soft smile.

Once Sasori climbed the ladder I sat down next to her. He looked around the room amazed.

"Wow Saku your drawings just keep getting better and better," he said taking a seat next to her.

"Hey Saku how are you doing, you never called or sent me any text messages or letters. I missed you so much why are you ignoring me. Saku you know I don't like it when you don't talk to me. I know you miss mom and dad but they are in a better place right now and we need to move on. It's not your fault that they died so don't bug yourself about it," he said holding her hand.

"But it was my fault he followed me to the house, he had the gun, he shot them because they wouldn't let him have me. It is my fault it is all my fault Sasori I'm the one to blame for their deaths," she cried out holding my hand tightly.

"Sakura you are all I have left I don't want you to disappear from my life please just try to keep in touch I don't want to you to disappear not anymore so can you promise me that you will try to stay in touch," he said before walking down the ladder.

"Sakura you should listen to your brother he cares about you," I said whipping her tears away.

"I know Thank you Sasuke I'm a gonna go and apologize thank you for everything," she smiled before running after her brother.

I smiled as she climbed down the steps. 'I'm stupid falling in love with such an idiot, but she is different from the others I guess she really is worth everything,' I thought climbing down the steps. I lied on the bed before she came running into the room and jumping on the bed next to me.

"Thank you Sasuke," she smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"What for," I asked confused.

"For making me realize how much my brother loves me and just how much he really wants me to keep in touch," she smiled softly resting her head on her arms.

"You're welcome Sakura," I smiled softly before we fell into a deep slumber. I wondered what tomorrow was going to bring us. Maybe the Art museum was the one thing that was bringing us together...

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry People that I haven't updated um Happy New Years and hope you all are enjoying it so well. I hope you all are enjoying the story because I am happy that you all are enjoying it.

Don't forget to R&R

Bye Bye Letters4U Out :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note

Hey guys what's up. I hope you all are enjoying the story and thanks for the Reviews. I enjoy reading them . I would especially like to thank BlueSakuraAC for the awesome review and I hope for all those who are reading this to go check out her awesome addicting story "Love at First Sight" it is really interesting and addicting to read hope you all love it just like me.

Oh and note I don't own Naruto if I did I would make Sakura beat the crap out of Sasuke for leaving. Make Hinata braver so she and Naruto can live happily. Beat the crap out of all those who work for Orochimaru. Oh and I would make sure that everyone lives happily together

Now a few words from my favorite character SAKURA

Sakura, "I ROCK SASUKE DOES NOT PEACE" Y (.) Y

* * *

Chapter 6 Am I falling in Love or just plain crazy

Days passed and it was finally the start of winter vacation. During that time the guys and I have spent a lot of time with the girls. We each realized how we felt about them during the time that we were together with them. It turns out that the Dobe was the first to ask the girls out. He had taken Hinata out for a date and she agreed right on the spot to be his girlfriend. I was in shock when I found out I mean I didn't think he had the guts to do it. Sai was the second one he had taken Ino to an arcade for a date and he told her if she beat him on a game that he would do anything for her. I thought she was going to ask him to take her shopping but it turned out she also had a secret crush on him too. Shikamaru took Temari to the park where they both lied on the grass to look up at the clouds. Neji on the other hand demanded for TenTen to go out with him and she gave him a good hell of a punch but later agreed when he asked more nicely. It was only Sakura and I left to see wither we would become a couple like the rest or just stay plain friends.

"Forehead let's go out to buy some decorations and presents Christmas is coming around the corner," I heard Ino call out slamming the door open.

"Shh Pig Sasuke is sleeping," I heard Sakura shush.

I was just pretending to be asleep. I had been awake long before she had awoken.

"Hey forehead why don't you go out with Sasuke; I know you like him so why not go out with him," Ino asked.

"Because I still can't forget what happened that one time," I heard her say.

"But that was over a year ago Sakura," Ino said worried.

"I know but I still have that scar and whenever I see it. I get reminded of what he did to me," Sakura said sadly.

"Well get over it he can't hurt you anymore remember we left that all behind. It's time to start new find someone better make better memories everything will be alright. Sasuke is not like him he is better he actually cares about you," Ino said before leaving the room.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up getting annoyed of pretending to sleep.

"Ah morning Sasuke did Ino wake you," I heard Sakura ask as I rubbed my tired eyes.

"No I can't hear her when I sleep," I said yawning. I took a look at Sakura and realized she had tears rolling down her pale red cheeks. I got up and walked up to her she looked at me confused. I squatted down beside her and brushed the tears away.

"A smile looks better on you," I said giving her a soft smile. She smiled softly making my heart skip a beat.

"I'm gonna go change," I said quickly getting up. I grabbed my cloths and headed to the bathroom.

"What was that my heart skipped a beat? I'm either falling in love with her or I am going crazy," I thought changing. I wore grey cargo pants that covered my black DCs with a dark blue t-shirt with a grey sleeveless jacket on top. I fixed my hair in its usual way before walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey you want to go to the art museum tomorrow," I asked noticing she was drawing.

"Uh sure oh by the way are you ready to go," she asked wondering.

"Yeah let's go," I said helping her up. Once we got our coats we walked out the room and down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Everyone's here ok. You are each going to get a total of $100 to buy presents and $40 for decorations (AN: They are all rich ok. They inherited money from their parents) And Ino don't waste it all on yourself," Anko said handing each of us some money. "Ok boys take care of the girls I leave them in your hands," she said before dismissing us.

"Ok then let's head out everyone," TenTen said happily walking with Neji to the front door.

We followed them and walked out noticing five different cars parked right in front of the house.

"Ok we are each going in order. Neji and TenTen get the Blue Ford F150 truck; Shikamaru and Temari get Temari's jeep; Hinata and Naruto get the Black Jeep Liberty; Sai and I get the silver charger; Sasuke and Sakura get the grey challenger," Ino ordered around before hopping into the charger with Sai.

"Do you want to drive or should I," I asked holding up the car keys. "Ah um you drive I feel tired," she sighed before getting into the car.

I drove us to the mall and parked the car. I opened the door for her and helped her out. A simple "Thank you" came from her beautiful pink lips. We walked into the mall along with everyone.

"Ok now everyone we all meet back at the house ok good luck," Ino smiled cheekily walking away with Sai to a Game Stop. Everyone walked their separate ways while Sakura and I stood in the middle alone. We soon started to walk. I could feel the cold glared of guys and flirty eyes of girls on my back. I hadn't noticed that she had suddenly stopped making me bump into her back.

"Hey Sasuke can I ask for a favor please," she asked turning to me with a hint blush on her face.

"Sure what is it Sakura," I asked getting curious.

"Um can you pretend to be my boyfriend just for today," she asked blushing even more.

"Uh what but why," I asked even more curious.

"Well its cuz last time that the girls and I went to the mall I got lost and one of my fanboys kidnapped me and tried to rape me. If it wasn't for Gaara I would have been raped and traumatalized I don't want that to happen again so can you please stay by my side," she said holding onto my shirt.

"Sure anything for you," I said placing my hand on her gentle cheek.

"Thanks now off to buy presents for everyone," she smiled happily turning around.

We walked around for a while before our stomachs started to growl.

"Aw I don't have enough," she mumbled softly.

"Huh did you miss someone," I asked concerned (AN: Yes the Great Uchiha has feelings too).

"Yeah I only have enough for your present," she said sadness in her tone.

"Well go buy it I'll pay for lunch ok," I said as she counted the money yet again.

"Ok I'll be back in a bit," she smiled before running off into a random store we had already visited. She came out 5 minutes later with a small bag in her hand. She ran up to me and smiled.

"Haha Finally It's all done," she smiled placing the small bag in another one.

"Shall we go get something to eat," I asked noticing the bags she had.

"Yeah then we can head back home," she smiled before walking to the food court. I followed behind her making sure not to lose sight of her, but who could I mean she had PINK hair.

"I want pizza what about you Sasuke," she asked placing the bags on a chair.

"Pizza sounds god," I responded.

"Ok then once we are done eating we can head home and watch a movie in the room while wrapping the presents," she said happily.

"Ok" I mumbled walking to the pizza stand. I got a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese for us.

"Ah I want some ice cream," she said staring at the frozen yogurt stand.

"Ok but first eat the pizza," I sighed opening the box.

I watched her happily eat the pizza. I smiled softly as she finished her pizza.

"You're weird but unique," I said before finishing my last slice of pizza.

"Hehe thanks best compliment yet coming from you," she smiled cheekily.

"Hm," I mumbled getting up.

"Huh where are you going," she asked confused.

I "Hn" while pointing at the frozen yogurt stand.

"Ah I want a strawberry summer parfait," she called out happily.

I walked up to the stand and ordered her the parfait with extra strawberries. I placed the cup in front of her and pulled it away before she could grab it.

"Sorry love but I paid for it so I get to feed you," I smirked mischievously.

"Uh Sasuke are you ok you're not sick are you," she asked placing her hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine but you asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend," I smirked getting a spoon full of ice cream and holding it up to her lips. She smiled before taking a bite of the spoon.

After finishing the ice cream we walked back to the car. "Today was fun thank you for today Sasuke," she said getting into the car. I drove us back to the house.

"Let's take the bags to the room we can wrap them there," she said walking up the wooden stairs. I followed her to see the bed practically covered with the bags, markers, wrapping paper, tape and some bows.

"Let's change then we can decorate the room and wrap the presents," she said grabbing some cloths and walking to the restroom. I quickly changed into a pair of blue basketball shorts that had the Uchiha symbol on the bottom right corner. I slipped on a tight black t-shirt that showed my well built body.

She came out once my shirt was fully down. She wore black short shorts with a red Sleeping with Sirens t-shirt. I could feel my face heat up as she walked up to me.

'She's so beautiful,' I thought watching her get closer.

"Hey Sasuke are you ok you look like you have a fever," she asked concern placing her hand on my forehead yet again.

"I'm fine now let's decorate the room," I said turning away. She looked at me confused before walking to the other side of the bed.

"I'll set up the tree," she said taking out a miniature tree box from under the bed. I hung the Christmas lights all around the room along with some of the green stuff. Once the lights were up I turned them on.

"How does it look," I asked. "Wow it looks nice," she smiled happily. "Do you need help with the tree," I asked noticing it wasn't fully decorated. "Ah yes please," she smiled softly.

I walked next to her and helped her decorate the small tree. I could hear her phone's ringtone.

"Ah my phone it's Ino again," she sighed grabbing her phone.

"Hey Ino what's up. Oh at home and you. What on a date. What about everyone else where are they on a date too. What time are you all getting home? What you're staying out late too. Agh fine but can you please be careful ok then laterz," she said into the phone.

"I'm guessing they are coming home late," I said sitting on the bed. "Yeah hey let's go decorate the rest of the house then watch a movie," she smiled happily. "Ok I guess," I mumbled following her out the room.

It took us a while to decorate the house inside and out since we couldn't find a latter and had a hard time deciding where to put what since the guys had dropped off their stuff all together making a mess.

Blue, Red, yellow, purple, green, brown, orange, black, grey and white shiny ornaments hung all over the tree and around the house. We decorated the outside with rainbow colored lights all over the house. She placed the neatly wrapped presents under the tree while I set up some other lights.

"Let's go to the room to see a movie and wrap the presents," she said getting up and dragging me up to the room.

I sat on the bed as she picked out a movie. "Let's watch a Christmas Carol," she said happily placing the DVD in the DVD player. She jumped on the bed happily landing on her stomach. "Lie down," she said grabbing 2 pillows and tossing them to the opposite end of the bed. I did as she asked and lied down next to her.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask how do you know who calls you. I mean do you have a different ringtone for everyone or what," I asked wondering.

"Um not really I have the song Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin for Hinata; Love like Woe by the Ready set for Ino; Beauty killed the beast by Modern day Escape for TenTen and Hollywood Dream by the Ready Set for Temari. Everyone else on my contact list have the same ringtone," she said showing me her phone.

"Oh no wonder I was wondering so what ringtone would I get if I ever call you," I asked curiously.

"Well for you I have If you can't hang by Sleeping with Sirens," she responded smiling cheekily.

"That's cool I have the song If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping with Sirens," I smiled.

"Haha looks like we both like the same band," she giggled softly. I smiled at her softly knowing full well I was falling in love with this Pink haired bimbo. We watched the movie together and enjoyed the time we were spending together. Was I really falling head over heels for this Pink haired beauty who knows just maybe she will be the one…

* * *

Author's Note:

HEY everyone hope you all liked it. Sorry it took me forever to update it's just that I was either busy with school work or trying to catch up with the Naruto series. I am barely starting to watch the Shippudden series and I am already loving it. I hope you all are enjoying it a bit. It's been taking me a lot longer than I thought to update it. Don't forget to check out BlueSakuraAC's story "Love at first Sight"

Now a word from Sakura and our lovely Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura "I rock don't forget to leave a review. They help keep the story updated now Sasuke say something nice"

Sasuke "Hm. Keep Reviewing more Reviews more chapters. Keep at it and that's all goodbye my fellow people"

BYE BYE EVERYONE R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note

Hey guys what's up. I love the reviews and was so happy to get them. Keep the reviews coming I love reading them and I also love to hear your thoughts. Keep reviewing and i got some surprises for my readers just read the chapter and you will find out at the end :). Thanks to all my reviewers :D

Now a word from Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke, "I have no little crush on Sakura. She is just attractive that is all"

Sakura, "Psh yeah right you totally have the hots for me"

Sasuke, "No I do not"

Sakura and I, "Admit it you do now back with the story"

* * *

Chapter 7 A sick Sakura means a Scary Sakura

Sakura and I had fallen asleep on the bed during the movie the day before. The next morning I had woken up to something burning up next to me.

"Huh why is it so hot," I thought confused.

I took a look at Sakura and saw her sweating and breathing heavily. I placed the back of my hand on her forehead to pull it back automatically.

"You have a fever," I said running to the kitchen. I walked to the counter and placed a towel on it. I noticed a note stuck tot eh fridge. I grab it.

_Hey Sasuke and Sakura_

_We were all sent on errands by Kakashi and Anko. Naruto and Hinata went grocery shopping; TenTen and Neji went to buy some new sofas, TVs, and curtains for the house; Shikamaru and Temari went to pay some bills and Sai and I went to pick something up for Sakura. Sasuke make sure to take care of her KAY._

_Love Ino 3 w 3 _

_P.S. Sakura gets sick easily in the winter season. Call Hinata to see what to do. _

I sighed after reading the note. I walked back to the room with a bowl of cold water and a towel. I kicked opened the door hoping not to wake her. I walked up to the bed to see her face flushed and her breath getting heavier.

I placed the damped towel on her forehead and quickly dialed Hinata's number. I could hear it ring several times before she could finally answer.

"_Hello Sasuke, what is the problem_" she answered.

"Sakura's sick what do I do," I asked trying not to sound desperate.

"_Give her some medicine, make her stay in bed, change her cloths, change the towel on her forehead and I should warn you she can be hard to handle when sick so be prepared. Make sure she eats something before and after she takes the medicine_" she listed making me feel like I was a nanny or some babysitter.

"Ok thanks Hinata," I said before hanging up. (AN: yes the great Uchiha has feelings and cares :D)

I walked to the bathroom and searched for the medicine. I set it on the nightstand and then head to her closet to search for some cloths she could wear I had to admit I felt embarrassed at this moment I wished I had maids.

I picked out a pair of black baggy pajama pants with a blue muscle shirt that had some lightning bolts at all the sides. I made sure to grab her undergarments with some pliers. I set them in the sink and then was ready to wake her up.

"Sakura wake up you need to take a shower your fever will get higher if you don't change," I said trying to wake her.

"Hm unless you want to die then leave me alone," she glared darkly her glare putting a shame to all the Uchihas around. I had to admit I was scared.

"Sakura wake up if you do I will give you some Pocky," I said this time holding a pillow on my stomach just in case she was going to punch me.

"POCKY," she said happily getting out of bed but then fell to the floor. I sighed before helping her get to the bathroom. I turned the water to the right temperature.

"Take a bath I will make you some soup," I said turning around to see her taking off her shirt.

"AHH Sakura wait until I'm out before you start to strip," I yelled running out of the bathroom with a flushed face.

"Damn this girl such a pain in the butt," I said placing my right hand on my face.

I quickly changed the sheets and walked out of the room to the kitchen. I made her some chicken noodle soup with a glass of green tea on the side and her pocky of course.

I walked into the room to see her on the floor. I quickly place the tray on the nightstand by her medicine and ran towards her. I picked her up only to see her face flushed even more than it was. I set her on the bed and sit her up.

"Sakura come eat some soup," I said grabbing the bowl and holding the spoon full of the soup to her lips.

"Hm no," she mumbled turning away.

"If you don't eat it then no pocky," I said getting annoyed.

-A couple arguments later-

"fine," she said finally giving in.

I feed her the soup until it's all gone. "Now your medicine you need to take it," I said grabbing the medication from the nightstand.

"Ah no I don't wanna Sasucakes I don't wanna take it," she pouted making me want to just attack her at the moment.

"No you have to take it now come on take it," I said handing her the medication which she decided to reject.

I had no choice but to forcefully give it to her. I sighed knowing what was going to happen after I had forcefully made her take the medication.

I take the pill in my mouth and grabbed some water. I poured some water in my mouth making sure not to let the pill slid back. I grab her face and kissed her making her part her lips enough for the pill to slip in and go down her throat. (AN: I know he's crazy but I thought it would be funny watch him do that)

I pulled away to see her face in full shock.

"Now here's your pocky," I said placing the pocky in her hands. She fell back on the bed.

"Ah Sakura are you ok," I called out freaking out.

"Ah Sasucakes let's watch a movie," she smiled sweetly.

"Uh ok but I need to brush your hair it looks like you just got electrocuted," I said grabbing her comb while she picked out a movie.

She ended up picking Howl's Moving Castle. She sat on the bed while I sat behind her and pressed play on the DVD.

I brushed her beautiful hair while she watched the movie. "Hey Sakura why did you pick this movie," I asked wondering.

"I picked it because it's my favorite I mean it tells of how beauty isn't what's on the outside but what's on the inside. I love it so much Howl and Sophie are my favorite characters," she said as I tied her hair in a high pony tail making sure to leave her bangs loose.

We watched the movie and soon started to fall asleep. I could feel her stir in her sleep like as if having a nightmare.

"Hm no…leave me alone…agh no please…. I don't want to…Sasori help me please…NO," she mumbled in her sleep.

"Sakura are you ok wake up you're having a nightmare," I stirred her hoping she would wake up.

"Hm agh Sasuke can you bring me some water please," she mumbled softly in a seductive tone. I looked at her freaked out before storming out of the room to get her water.

I walked back to the room with her glass of water when I heard a thumb sound come from the room. I quickly opened the door and noticed that she was not in the bed.

I looked around and noticed the latter was down. I place the cup on the nightstand and headed up the latter.

Once at the top I saw her lying on the ground holding a picture close to her. "Sakura are you ok you should be in bed you're fever is not gone yet come," I walked to her and checked on her.

She was crying while holding a picture of what seemed like her family really close to her chest.

"Sakura come I'll take you to the living room maybe I can give you some lunch," I said helping her up.

"I can't walk Sasuke my legs are numb can you carry me," she mumbled softly stretching her arms out

for me. I let her get on my back and helped myself down the latter. I pushed the latter back up and carried her on my back down the stairs.

"Ne Sa-su-ke-kun can I have some ice cream," she whispered seductively in my ear.

I gulped and blushed a deep red.

I carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter.

"I'll get you your ice cream but you have to stay still," I said walking to the freezer. I took the bucket of ice cream out along with a bowl and spoon.

I fixed up her ice cream and added some pieces of strawberries and some strawberry syrup.

"There happy now," I said placing the bowl in her hands. "Ne Sasucakes take me to the living room," she smiled seductively.

"Hn Fine," I picked her up held her in my arms then took her to the living room. 'This girl will be the death of me,' I thought letting her down on the couch.

"Sasucakes feed me please," she smiled childishly.

I did as told and sat next to her. She moved to face me and smiled cheekily. I grabbed the spoon with ice cream and started to feed her. After every spoon full she gave me the most sweetest smile I had ever seen.

Once she finished the ice cream I placed the bowl on the table only to get pinned down to the couch with her on top of me.

"Uh Sakura can you get off," I said annoyed.

"Ne Sasucakes you are pretty and have lots of fangirls yet you are so rude and mean," she smiled oh so sweetly.

I turned my head to the side to see the guys coming in through the front door. "Whoa we didn't mean to interrupt lets go guys let's leave them to do their business," I heard the dobe say walking back out with the guys.

"HEY SAKURA GET OFF OF ME," I said angrily glaring at her.

"Ah now Sasucakes don't be mean," she smiled a soft evil smile.

I could hear the door open again this time it was the girls dragging the guys inside. "I know the world might end because of what I'm about to say but can someone please help me," I said angrily.

"I warned you Sasuke. Sakura is much stronger when sick and can be pretty awkward at times too. Just don't get her mad cuz that's another different story," Hinata sighed dropping what she had on the other couch.

I watched as she poked Sakura at the side making her fall flat on me like a pair of bricks. "Ow that hurt," I mumbled trying to get Sakura off of me.

"Take her to the room she still needs to rest I'll take her some medication in a while," Hinata ordered grabbing the bags yet again.

"Oh that won't work it was pretty hard making her take her medication I mean I had to forcefully give it to her and it was pretty awkward," I sighed picking up the pinkette.

Everyone looked at me quite shocked. "Ah Teme what did you do to Sakura wait never mind I don't wanna know," the dobe said hugging Hinata.

I ignored their weird faces and took Sakura back to the room. I placed her on the bed softly and covered her with a quilt. "You know Sakura you are quite frightening when you are sick," I said before giving her a soft kiss on the forehead…..

* * *

Hey Everyone hope you all enjoyed it. I got some good and bad news.

Bad news: I might discontinue this story but I am still thinking about it

Good news: Me and BlueSakuraAC have decided to write a SasuSaku Fanfic together and we need you all to decide which is better so review what number you think is the best to write. Thanks and keep the reviews coming we are all depending on you all

Here are the summaries:

1. Sasuke and Sakura were childhood friends when their 5 years old. But Sakura moves and after then their in high school. They forgot each other. When entering high school Sasuke keeps having these dreams of Sakura but sasuke doesn't know that. Soon Sakura comes the picture. The didn't get along really well in the beginning. Soon they began slowly build up a bond and slowly realizing. Drama comes into play. Fangirls, fights, jealousy, and separation.

2. Sakura and Sasuke were the best of friends when they were little. Sakura's family decided to move to America to work out some business. She comes back years later and is not what Sasuke thought she would be. He has a feeling that he wants her more than anything and will do anything to get the cherry blossom before anyone else gets a chance to get her...

3. Sasuke and sakura are childhood best friends/ grade rivals though they keep getting in ties they have fights along with their other beat friend Naruto . They love challenging each other soon when sasuke mother said that they made a cute couple the began to think more than friends to each but what stands in their way to admit their feelings... One word: fangirls. Fangirls puts sakura in danger and sasuke has to save her before its to late

4. Sakura and sasuke were childhood friends. Due to a certain rumor that Karin made up it cause sasuke and Sakura bond torn away they both love each yet afraid to admit it. Soon they enter high school. Sakura is a nerd while sasuke is the schools heartthrob. The gang gets together and try to get sasuke and sakura back together but will they became more then friends. Drama will be provided

5. Sasuke's childhood friend Sakura is finally coming back to Japan with his brother after being in America for the past 13 years. He was told she had lost her parents in an accident and will be living with him and his family. When she arrives she is not what he expected. He starts to have these feelings for the pinkette. Will he get her to fall for him or will she end up with his brother who is always there for her...

Thanks a lot :D


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Hey Guys hope you all enjoy this chapter. The more reviews the more I update hope to read all of your reviews soon. It's been a while since I last updated but oh well here is chapter 8 of Love is like Fame Enjoy.

Sasuke and Sakura: "Letters4U does not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 8 An Enjoyable Christmas After All

It was finally the day the girls were all excited for Christmas. I watched as Sakura jumped on the bed excited to get me up.

"Ugh Sakura I'm up now stop jumping on the bed," I whined annoyed.

"What do you mean I'm over here Naruto is the one jumping on the bed," I heard her say coming out of the restroom.

I looked up to see the dobe's idiotic smile. "What the hell Dobe get off of me," I said angrily tossing the covers over him.

He angrily tried removing all of the covers as I walked towards Sakura. "Let's go down stairs everyone is probably wondering what's taking us so long," I said taking her hand and walking with her to the living room.

"Hey Sasuke can you let go of my wrist," I heard her say as we reached the living room.

I let her go without knowing that I was holding her arm. She gave me a soft smile before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the double seated couch. She pulled me down next to her with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ok everyone's here now let's open up these babies," TenTen smiled cheekily.

The girls had separated the presents the night before out of pure excitement.

I watched as Sakura pulled her legs close to her and rested her head on my shoulder. "Are you still tired," I asked noticing her droopy eyes.

"Hm ah no I'm just a little tired," she smiled softly.

"Ok then let's get these babies opened," TenTen smiled as she grabbed her first present.

TenTen's first present was a sharp kunai knife with her name on it given to her by Sakura. "WOW thanks Sakura I love it," TenTen smiled cheekily.

"Your welcome Tenny I knew you would like it," Sakura said getting closer to me.

TenTen smiled before opening the rest. She received a kunai shaped key to the house from Neji, a set of shuriken from Temari, a set of black, red, grey and brown nail polish with kunai nail stickers from Ino, some kunai sharpener from Hinata, Kunai polisher from Naruto, a book on how to kill people easily without leaving evidence from Shikamaru, Ninja storm game for the DSI from Sai, and a necklace with small hanging kunais from me.

"Thanks guys I loved them all especially yours Neji and Shikamaru," TenTen smiled happily hugging Neji.

Ino received 7 different types of makeup kits and a new video game from Sai.

I watched as everyone enjoyed their presents. Everyone sighed when Naruto opened his and found pure ramen.

I watched as Sakura finally opened my gift. I watched as she happily opened the box to find a painted portrait of her under a cherry blossom tree drawing with a smile on her face. "WOW I love it thank you Sasuke," she smiled happily giving me a hug.

"Now open your gift," she smiled handing me her present.

I opened it up slowly to get her irritated. "AH just open it I wanna see your face," she yelled out annoyed.

I laughed before opening the present. I opened the small box to see the Uchiha symbol hanging from a chain with some paint brushes and my name engraved behind the Uchiha symbol. I looked at her amazed.

"I knew you would like it. I had it personally made just for you," she smiled softly.

I smiled at her as she clipped it around my neck. I could smell the scent of her strawberry vanilla shampoo in her hair.

"Ok everyone breakfast is served," Hinata smiled happily coming out of the kitchen.

I watched as everyone got up and headed to the kitchen. I was not expecting what was coming next. Sakura and I stood under the arch before entering the kitchen. Above us was a green mistletoe.  
"Teme you have to kiss Sakura," the Dobe said pointing at the mistletoe. I sighed looking at Sakura.

She blushed but then gave me a soft smile. She grabbed my collar and pulled me into a soft kiss on the lips.

She pulled away with a smirk on her lips. "Wow," I said shocked still feeling her lips on mine.

I knew right there an then that this was an enjoyable Christmas after all.

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys sorry for the late update hope you like it I'm kind of running out of ideas but don't worry I will not stop writing it. Thanks to everyone that voted and don't worry BlueSakuraAC and I are already working on the story :D. Thanks hope to read your reviews bye bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note:

Hey Everyone hope you are all enjoying the story.

First I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers especially Ur worst nightmare you are awesome and I appreciate and love reading your reviews.

To Nadeshiko-Chan: I love Vampire Knight I am currently reading the manga and I've already seen the whole series.

Review and I'll try to update in two to three days.

Second of all thanks to all those you added my story to their alerts or favorite list.

Third and finally last but not least: BlueSakuraAC and I have just gotten the first chapter done of our new story.

Now off to the story hopefully this one everyone would love.

Note: I don't own Naruto I wish though I'd add myself and kick some ninja butt.

* * *

Chapter 9: Back to school and an Unexpected Guest Just Great

(Sakura's POV) (AN: I know finally)

It was finally the start of a new year and we were all finally going back to school. I was woken up by the chicken butt like usual and for some reason it didn't annoy me this time.

I smiled softly as he pulled the covers off my head.

"Come on Saku get up we're going to be late and it's just the first day of school," he said softly

"I'll get up if you buy me a lot of snacks and take me to the art museum this weekend," I smiled happily.

"Ok just get up and get ready," he smirked walking out of the room.

I pulled the covers off and fell flat on my face I looked at my legs to see that they were tied up together with the sheets in a perfect knot.

"SASUKE," I called out looking at the mess tied to my legs.

I heard the door slam open. I looked up to see him smirking.

"Help me please," I said giving him my puppy eyes.

He smirked and walked up to the bed and helped untangle the sheets around my legs. Once I was out I accidently slipped off the bed only to land on top of Sasuke.

"Thank you so much now let me get ready," I smiled walking to my side of the closet.

I grabbed the usual uniform and ran to the restroom to change. Once the uniform was on I walked out of the restroom to find my shoes missing. I searched for them all over the place only to find them under the bed.

After grabbing my phone, IPod, and backpack I walked down to the kitchen. "Good Morning everyone," I smiled cheekily not realizing that everyone was gone.

"What everyone's already gone," I said shocked.

"Yeah now hurry and eat before I leave you behind," Sasuke said annoyed.

I walk to the fridge and take out the milk then search through the cabinets for a bowl, spoon and my favorite cereal Cinnamon Toast Crunch. I happily poured the cereal and milk into the bowl before taking a seat next to Sasuke at the bar.

"Why did they leave so early," I asked eating my cereal.

"They said they needed to do some stuff I really don't know," he responded drinking is hot cup of coffee.

"Hn," I stated finishing my cereal.

"Hey that's my word," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Well it's not my fault it's so contagious," I mumbled placing my already clean bowl in the sink.

"Agh whatever get your bag before I leave you behind," Sasuke stated annoyed at my copied language.

I ran after him as he headed out the door. The ride to school was in silence with the music softly booming in the background.

Once we got t school we were surrounded by our fanboys and fangirls. "Ah Sasuke where are you," I called out scared.

"I'm here don't worry I'll protect you," I heard him call out as he reached out for my hand. I entangled my fingers around his as he pulled me out of the huge crowd and ran into the school building.

"I thought I saw my life flash past my eyes," I sighed trying to calm my racing heart.

"Yeah me too now let's head to homeroom," he said

We walk to homeroom hoping to not run into any fangirls or fanboys. "Area secured you two," I heard Ino say opening the door.

"Hehe thanks Ino," I sighed rubbing the back of my head as Sasuke and I sneaked around and into the room.

I walked to my desk with Sasuke following behind me. I take my sketch book out and begin to draw. Classes didn't take so long today it was already lunch time.

"Hey Sakura are you ok," Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm fine it's just that I have this feeling that I'm being watched and it's getting on my nerves," I responded eating my rice balls.

"Don't worry about it Sakura Teme will be there to protect you Believe it," Naruto smiled cheekily.

"Hn Yeah don't worry about it I'll be there to rescue you," Sasuke smirked eating his tomatoes.

"Thanks guys," I smiled.

"I knew it was you Sakura long time no see," someone said from behind me.

'No he can't be here no no he can't be here,' I thought feeling my body tense at his words. I slowly turned to see the one person I never wanted to see ever again; the one person that killed my parents when I would not go with him; my ex-boyfriend Seiji.

"What are you doing here I thought we got rid of you," Ino said angrily.

"I only came to get what's rightfully mine right Sakura," he said getting closer.

"Sakura I believe we have some work to be finished," I heard Sasuke say standing next to me.

'How did he get there; is he a ninja or what,' I thought looking at him with a scared face.

"Um yes we do," I said getting up.

"Where do you think you're going to," Seiji said sounding angrily quickly grabbing my arm forcefully.

"Leave her alone," I heard Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and the girls say angrily.

"No she's mine," Seiji said pulling me away from Sasuke.

I now know what it felt like for a rubber band felt when I would pull at it.

"Hm it hurts," I mumbled wincing as my arms where being pulled.

'I've had enough of this,' I thought getting furious.

"Sasuke can you let me go please," I smiled softly at him.

He did as told knowing what I was about to do.

With my other arm I pulled Seji and tossed him across the room. I felt my other arm pulled and I was soo running out of the room with my bag and Sasuke pulling me behind him.

"I'll take care of her see you guys later," Sasuke called out to the guys.

We ran what felt like hours but was really only 10 minutes. "Haha Sasuke can we stop for a while," I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Oh yeah sorry," he mumbled stopping by the school's gym.

"Thanks…For saving me," I smiled slowly taking in a deep breath.

"Who was that guy and what did he want you for," he asked taking a seat next to me by the wall.

"That was Seiji my ex-boyfriend," I mumbled softly hoping he could hear me.

"What is he doing here," he asked again.

"I don't know. He's not supposed to be here he's supposed to be at my old home town in prison not here," I said placing my hands over my head at the verge of crying.

"Don't worry about it I'm here the guys are also here," I heard him say.

"Sakura, Sasuke," I heard several people call out.

I looked up to see the whole gang running up to us. I wanted to get up and hug them but my legs felt like they were glued to the floor.

"Sakura are you ok," Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari asked worriedly.

"I'm fine but I just can't believe he's here," I mumbled as the girls tackled me in a hug.

"Don't worry Saku we are here for you," the girls said hugging me.

"The principal said we can leave early," Shikamaru said tired.

"Hm ok then let's go I'll tell you all the story at home," I said trying to get up.

"Here let me help you," I heard Sasuke say stretching his hand out for me to grab.

"Eh he about that I uh well I can't move my legs," I giggled softly.

"Come on I'll carry you," Sasuke smirked picking me up and holding me in his strong arms.

Everyone watched as Sasuke carried me in his arms to the car. I spotted Seiji standing by a tree his eyes full of rage as he watched Sasuke carefully hold me in his arms like as if I meant the world to him.

I could feel his glare on my back as Sasuke placed me in the car making sure to toss our bags in the back seat. He drove off to the house hoping everyone was behind us.

He helped me out of the car once it was parked in the garage. We walked to the living room. I waited for everyone to get a seat.

"Ok so Sakura who was that guy," Sasuke asked taking a seat next to me on the couch.

I pulled my legs close to my chest and wrapped my arms lock around them.

"Um well I don't know where to begin," I started.

"Well first things first his name is Seiji Imamura my ex-boyfriend. I thought he was still in prison I never thought he would come back to get me," I said slowly taking in a deep breath.

"He killed my parent's over a year ago and now wants me back with him," I said tears warning to fall out.

"Why did he kill your parents," Naruto asked confused.

"My parents never approved of him and also never liked him. One day he came over without me knowing he had a gun. Sasori wasn't home he was at a friend's house. I had been up in my room doing some art work for school when I heard yelling and multiple shots.

I was smart enough to text Sasori to get home and call the cops along with an ambulance just in case. I walked down to the living room to see my parents on the floor blood seeping out of their body and also saw him with a smirk on his face the gun pointing at my parents.

I yelled in shock and he stared at me with pure love and bliss in his eyes. I watched as he got closer and closer. I was scaredand couldn't move. He pointed the gun to my chest. His last words to me where "If I can't have you then no one can" before shooting. Sasori came right on time so he ended up just scrapping my shoulder.

The police soon arrived and took him away. I was taken to the hospital and along with that the news of my parent's death.I think he came back to either kill me or take me away with him. I have no clue," I finished the story only to find myself shaking.

"SAKURA ARE YOU OK," I heard several people call out slamming the front door open.

I looked up to see Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Deidara and Konan standing at the front door trying to catch their breaths.

"Sasori," I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Next thing I knew I was in Sasori's arms crying. "It's going to be ok Saku I won't let him get close to you I promise you that," Sasori said holding me tightly.

"Yeah don't worry Saku we are here for you we won't let him touch you or take you away," Naruto and the girls said smiling cheekily.

"Thank you guys," I mumbled before taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"I will always protect you Sakura," Sasuke says pulling me into a hug.

I had to admit it felt nice. After going back to school this unexpected guest made it seem like the world was about to end atleast for me…

* * *

AN:

Hey Guys hope you enjoyed it don't forget to R&R. The more reviews the earlier I update :D can't wait to read your reviews oh and hopefully you all enjoy the new story BlueSakuraAC and I are making :D.

Thanks to all who have been reading this :)

Laters


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

Hey Everyone hope you are all enjoying the story.

First of all I would like to apologize for being late. I had finals and sadly I failed one of my classes which happens to be my major TT-TT it brought me to tears and I was depressed for a couple of days. I later got a job which only lasts 7 weeks and right about now I am four weeks into it. I hope you all can forgive me for the late update once I'm done working I'll start to update more frequently.

Review and I'll try to update in two to three days the most depends on my mood, and week.

Now off to the story hopefully this one everyone would love.

Note: I don't own Naruto I wish though I'd add myself and kick some ninja butt and make Sasuke suffer for leaving Sakura all alone on a cold bench.

* * *

Chapter 10: Sakura's Birthday and kidnapped

After several passing days of Seiji continuing to follow me it was finally my birthday but for some odd reason I didn't feel right about it.

I felt scared for some reason I felt like something terrible was going to happen. I was at the moment walking to the store around the corner to buy some drinks for the gang. We were getting ready to watch some movies and have some cake and snacks that Hinata was going to make.

I walked around the store countless times feeling a pair of eyes follow me around. I searched continuously for Ino's, Hinata's and TenTen's drink. I turned a corner and found the Naked smoothie I was looking for. I sighed as I continued to walk down the silent isle to get Hinata, Ino and TenTen their drinks.

After paying for the drinks for the whole gang I walked out of the store stuffing the money in my pocket.

"Agh I wonder what we are going to watch maybe Sasuke will let me draw him today or maybe I can take pictures with everyone," I told myself before feeling someone sneak up behind me placing a white cloth covered in chloroform.

Before going unconscious I saw Seiji smirking at my limp body. I heard the bag of drinks fall to the floor as I soon drifted into darkness.

(Sasuke's POV)

Sakura was taking too long so I had decided to check up on her. I noticed some bags and saw inside what was Sakura's pink and blue wallet along with the food we had asked her to get. I picked up the bag and ran to the house. Once I arrived at the house I saw the girls in their boyfriend's arms, Itachi and his gang sitting on the couch.

"What happened," I asked confused.

"Sasuke Sakura has been kidnapped," Sasori said handing me a letter.

"If you want your cherry blossom back bring Sasuke Uchiha to the old abandoned building on 21st street alone. Don't bring any cops or she dies and I mean it she will die. Come tonight at 7pm or your cherry blossom dies" I read aloud.

"He has her Sasuke He has Sakura…Seiji has Sakura you have to save her please she's the only family I have left I can't bear to lose her," Sasori begged falling to his knees.

"Don't worry Sasori I will get her back and I won't let him hurt her anymore. No one and I mean no one messes with an Uchiha," I said furious.

"What are you going to do Sasuke," the girls asked wondering.

"I've got a plan and it's a good one everyone huddle up," I smirked my famous smirk.

(Sakura's POV at the abandoned building)

I finally awoke what felt like hours later. I was tied to a chair in the dark. I looked around to see I was in an abandoned building. I tried to move my arms sadly the rough rope scraped my skin.

"Where am I? Is anyone here? Please Help Me," I called out scared.

I could hear footsteps come from behind me. I smiled believing someone was gonna save me. The footsteps got louder and my hope grew along with it. Someone stood in front of me and at that moment all my hope disappeared.

"Oh were you expecting you idiotic brother to come and save you or where you hoping that the stupid Uchiha was going to come to your rescue. Sadly not," Seji smiled wickedly and I felt a pain on my cheek.

"No one is going to save you not once I'm done with you," he smirked evilly.

"NOOO SASORI SAVE ME," I called out as Seji pulled out a pocket knife and sliced my cheek.

"NO One's going to save you."

"STOP PLEASE STOP SASUKE SAVE ME PLEASE STOP" I yelled out in pain as he torn most of my cloths and cut me in places I knew would be noticeable.

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT NO ONE IS GOING TO SAVE YOU NO ONE WILL," he said angrily giving me one last final punch to the cheek.

The next thing I knew I was unconscious pain erupting from every part of my body hoping that someone would save me.

(Sasuke's POV)

After working out what we were gonna do to save Sakura we all decided that we were gonna split up into a pair of two and head to different areas.

I walked straight into the abandoned building hoping she was alright. I kicked the two metallic doors wide open. I was pissed off and they where gonna make it worse if I found out that they hurt her. I looked around searching for her only to find her tied to a chair her cloths torn in certain places blood dripping from her lips, forehead, neck, arms, sides and head. I could feel my anger rise as I saw her look up to me.

"S…Sas…u…k…e," she mumbled softly letting her head drop down as if losing consciousness.

I growled as I watched none other than Seji walk up to Sakura and lifted up her face. I watched as he placed an aggressive kiss on her bloody lips. I wanted to punch the day lights out of him.

"Now now Sasuke don't give Sakura that ugly looking face," Seiji smirked evilly.

I got ready to punch him when out of nowhere two random guys popped out of nowhere and pulled me back. They each grabbed my arm and held me back. I could spot Itachi and Konan sneak in thru the back along with the others.

"Now Sasuke I hate that you have become so close to my flower. She belonged to me first not to you," he smirked walking up to me.

"She doesn't want to be with you anymore. You killed her parents, you almost killed her why do you want her even more," I called out angrily.

"Yeah sure I killed her parents and almost killed her, but after doing some research I found out that there was something more to her than meets the eye. She's no plan girl she's the granddaughter of Tsunade Senju the richest woman in the world and in Tsunade's will it states she will leave everything to her granddaughter Sakura Haruno from the Haruno cooperation," he said laughing evilly.

"That's why you want her only for the money she will receive and not because you love her," I called out angrily.

"I never loved her she meant nothing to me she was just a tool for me. I could of taken her everything away if only her idiotic brother hadn't interfered I could of taken everything from her even her life," he grinned evilly.

"I will never forgive you for doing that to my sister you little bastard," I heard Sasori yell from behind giving Seji a good punch to the face.

I saw how Seji's body hit the wall with a thud. Blood dripped from his lips as he got up.

"Why you sneaky bastard," Seji smirked whipping the blood from his lips.

"She loved you. You meant everything to her. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I knew from the beginning you were only using her. I knew it I just knew it. I should have kept you away from her," Sasori yelled angrily.

I quickly elbowed the guy on my right before giving the other a good hard kick to the face. Once I see them on the floor I run to Sakura. More guys appeared making it harder to get to her. I wanted to tear the guys apart. I wanted to hurt them as much as they hurt her.

"You won't get me away from her," I yelled angrily.

Out of nowhere the guys appeared pushing the guys down to the floor.

"Go to her Sasuke save her the cops and ambulances are on the way," Naruto called out punching one of the guys.

"Save her," Neji smirked.

"What a drag get her out before these guys become troublesome," Shikamaru sighed kicking one on the other guys.

"Thanks guys," I smirked running to the wilted flower.

I run up to her wishing that she was in my arms more and more. As I got closer to her I could feel my heart racing even more. I finally got to her after jumping and dodging every guy coming my way. I untie her and let her fall in my arms.

"Ah…you…came after…all…thank…you," she said before blacking out.

"Wake up Sakura. You idiot don't die on me come on wake up please wake up come on wake up….SAKURA," I called out shaking her.

I could hear the doors slam wide open. "Everyone Put your hands in the air," the cops called out.

Sasori walked up to them and handed them the tape recorder of Seji's confession and explained everything to them. After all Sasori was their boss.

"Let us check her," the ambulance people called out setting their equipment next to her.

I got away and stood next to my brother. I could feel a pain in my chest as I watched them check her pulse.

"She's not breathing. We have to stabilize her quick," they said giving her CPR.

"She's heading into a coma we have to take her to the hospital quick. We need to stabilize her quick we don't have the right equipment here," the other one said getting the gurney down to place her on it.

"We are taking her to the hospital quick. She's lost lots of blood and has several injuries," one of the ambulances personal said to Sasori.

"I'll go with her Sasuke too," Sasori said sternly.

I watched as they stabilized her in the ambulance. She looked like a broken down angel as they tried their best to help her live. I could feel the pain in my chest grow even more. I held her hand thru out the drive. For the first time in my whole entire life I felt fear and worry.

"Please don't die please I love you Sakura don't die on me I need you," I mumbled holding her hand tightly.

We arrived at the hospital in record time. I watched them take her into a room. For the first time ever I prayed I prayed that someone other than me lived. I wouldn't know what to do if she died on me. I loved her too much for her to die and I wanted to tell her so badly at the moment.

"You will have to wait here. I shall inform you when you can see her," the doctor announced before walking into the room.

I waited and waited for them to give us the news that she will survive and not leave us like so many others that have. Time flew by and I was getting anxious and worrisome. The doctor finally came out of the room after hours of waiting.

"How is she," I was the first to ask.

"She is stable and is in good condition the bad news is that she is in a coma and we have no idea how long it will take for her to wake up. There is even the possibility that she might never wake up," The doctor said as we all stood in shock.

* * *

Author's note:

There you have it guys chapter 10 I know it's short sorry. I know I'm bad for updating so late but i was stuck with no internet for a month and have been having writer's block. I also have 2 other stories on a different website named Wattpad so i hope you all can understand and i am terribly sorry for my late update. I appreciate everyone who reads it and i am thankful that everyone is reading it and i hope to hear from all of you soon Remember R&R thanks everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note:

Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in a well seriously long time but I have had a lot of work plus school. Seriously I thought College would be fun TT-TT So here is chapter 11 I hope you all like it and I promise to update as soon as possible so don't send anyone after me :D. Thanks for the reviews and hope you can keep reading. I am thinking of doing another one and ending this one at chapter 12 or so. The next one will either be ItachixSakura, NaruotxHinata or SasukexSakura.

Chapter 11: Years later

Years have passed we are now in our final days of our third year college and Sakura has yet to wake up. Everyone was worried even I. I visited everyday in hope that my beautiful cherry blossom would wake up. I had to admit I missed her toughness, her smile, that laughter of hers what I missed most was the way she would greet me every morning. Images of her passed thru my head as I walked down the schools halls with the dobe.

"Are you going to go visit her today," The dobe asked me as usual.

"Yeah what about the rest of the gang," I answered as the dobe and I walked down the hallway.

"Neji is taking Ten Ten out so he can propose to her. Shikamaru and Temari are going on a date. Ino and Sai are going to the mall to walk around. Hinata and I are going home," The dobe said as we reached our cars.

"Hm I'll call you if anything happens," I said as I unlocked my black slick challenger.

"Alright then laters teme," he smiled before walking to his car.

I got in my car and as usual I drove to the hospital. I parked in the usual spot and walked in. I was greeted by all the nurses and like usual I ignored them and walked to Sakura's room. It had been four years already and I have yet to hear anything new. I walked into her room to see her lying on the bed. She looked beautiful. Over the years her hair had grown and her body developed more. Her skin was flawless like usual. I took a seat next to her and smiled.

"Hi Sakura the gang couldn't make it the guys are each going to propose to the girls in their own special way. Neji is taking Ten Ten out to some special place in order to propose. The dobe proposed to Hinata last month and is happy that she said yes. They all miss you so very much. Hinata said she won't have the wedding until you are awake and there to help her. Sakura please wake up I miss you everyone misses you. They need you…I need you…please love wake up," I said holding her hand in mine.

I could feel my heart ache for her smile. It hurt to see her like this. I wanted to see her smile her emerald eyes. I wanted to see her draw under a tree one more time. I wanted to sleep next to her I wanted to enjoy her company like never before. I tightened my grip on her hand only to have her respond. I looked up to see her hand clenching mine.

"I…need…you…too…Sasuke," she smiled her gorgeous smile.

Tears stained my cool face as her hand reached up and brushed them away.

"You're awake...I have waited so long for you to wake up," I smiled as her emerald eyes shown in the brightness.

A nurse that was walking by saw how Sakura was fully awake and ran to fetch a doctor. He arrived in a matter of seconds. He checked her vitals as I let go of her hand to call the gang. Her hand gripped mine tighter.

"Don't worry I won't leave your side," I smiled as I dialed the gangs number.

"Promise," she pouted softly.

"For you the world," I smiled as I sent the message.

The gang arrived in a matter of minutes. The doctor finished checking her vitals and ordered that she stay in the hospital for yet another week in order to check her vitals and help her learn to walk. The gang crowded her the girls hugged her like no tomorrow while the guys watched in envy as their fiancee's hugged their best friend.

"Forehead you finally decided to wake up thank god Hinata here didn't want me to plan anything until you were awake," Ino shouted out loud.

"Plan what," she asked confused.

"Duh she's been in a coma since a long time ago. You see Sakura my dear we are all engaged. Naruto proposed to Hinata a month ago. Neji, Shika, and Sai proposed to us today so we are all engaged oh and you have been in a coma for over four years already and we here by claim you to be the best of the best," Ino answered with a smile.

"You are all engaged that's great," she smiled happily.

Oh how I missed her smile that very smile that made me fall in love with her even more everyday.

"Sakura are you going to marry Sasuke," Hinata asked making her blush and me smirk.

"Um yeah I mean I think so if he proposes to me," She blushed a cheekily smile on her face.

"By the way where is my brother," she asked wondering.

"Oh he's on his way," I answered as if on cue her brother along with the gang arrived.

"Sasori," she smiled cheekily as her brother ran to hug the living death out of his sister.

That was the first time I had ever witnessed Sasori cry. In the end the ganged stayed with her in hope of gaining back those four years of them being apart. I stayed by her side till the very end in hope of one proposing to her and making her my wife.

* * *

Author's note

Hey Guys there you have is Love is like Fame chapter 11 I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I wrote all of this in one day so I hope to hear alot from everyone. I really enjoyed writing it. It's not the final chapter. They finally has yet to come. Chapter 12 will be the last chapter and I will start to write yet another but of different characters. I hope you all can review thanks for everything. Oh and yeah i changed my pen name to Supreme Overlord Letters it just popped into my mind thanks everyone.

Supremem OverLord Letters out :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my fellow readers here is Chapter 12 and the finally of Love is like Fame. I hope you enjoy it. Also please check out my other story More than Love? It's an ItachixSakura story. Here you go chapter 12 of Love is like Fame.

* * *

Chapter 12: The End

After being in a coma for several years I had a hard time sleeping. I was lucky to have Sasuke and the gang with me. Over the years our relationship had improved. Everyone grew up even Naruto which made it a shocker. On the other hand I was no longer in danger. Everything was so far going smoothly. I went to College and also got my degree in Visual arts and Design. After being in that coma I started to take pictures and draw more often. More than what I thought I could handle.

"Ms. Haruno your art work is just splendid,"

"Thank you,"

"Ms. Haruno you have such exquisite art work,"

"Thank you,"

"How much would you like for this painting Ms. Haruno,"

"Um whatever price you would like,"

People complimented and offered to buy my art work. We were currently at one of my art gallery. I was dressed in my most beautiful navy blue strapless dress that reached a little above my knees. My hair was loose in curls. I had light make up on with a glass of ruby red punch in my hands. My sliver four inch heels making a click sound as I walked around the area.

"Sakura congrats on your art work," my friends smiled walking up to me.

"Thanks guys I couldn't of done it with out you guys," I smiled.

"Hey Sakura where's teme I thought he said he was going to be here," Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure he should be here any minute,"

"Alright then Hinata let's go look at the art work," He smiled pulling his wife along with him.

Ever since I got out of that come years ago I have been spending my entire time painting and helping the girls out with their wedding. The gang all had finally gotten married. Naruto and Hinata had twins a boy and a girl that they named after Naruto's parents Kushina and Minato. Ino and Sai had a baby girl while Shikamaru and Temari had a baby boy. Neji and Tenten both had a pair of twins as well. I smiled at them as they walked around the art studio.

"Ms. Haruno we would like to talk to you about joining our museum," Someone asked.

"Sure," I smiled as we chatted for a bit.

It had taken me a while to get my art degree as well as my life back to normal. Sasuke became a world known model along with his brother. Sasori became a fashion designer with Deidara. Everyone had grown up and earned something they loved to do. Ino was also in the fashion business. Hinata became a chef. Tenten became a military weapon designer while Temari became a famous photographer. They were the reason my art work was becoming so famous. They each put something into it. Shikamaru became a military battle plan expert. Sai also became an artist like myself. Naruto became mayor f Konoha. Neji became a congress man. Everyone was happy with their life. I on the other hand was only in a committed relationship with Sasuke. I placed my hand over my stomach. I had been waiting for Sasuke to arrive.

"Hello beautiful," someone whispered in my ear their arms slowly wrapped around my thin waist.

"Hello handsome," I smiled recognizing the voice.

"Congrats on your art gallery," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled turning around to meet him.

He smiled softly as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I brought him down to a loving kiss.

"I missed you," he whispered softly.

"I missed you too," I blushed as his husky voice made me shiver.

"TEME," Naruto called out ruining our moment.

"Dobe, Hinata," he responded.

"What took you so long," Naruto said annoyed.

"I had to pick up something for Sakura," He said handing me a bouquet of different colored lilies.

"They are so beautiful thank you," I smiled as I held the bouquet in my hands.

"I knew you would now Sakura look inside," he smirked.

I looked inside the bouquet to see that each lily had a letter. I spelled out the words slowly in my head W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-M-A-R-R-Y-M-E. I placed a hand over my lips to hold back a sob.

"Sakura Haruno will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Mrs. Uchiha for as long as we live," He said on his knees a blue velvet box in his hand. Inside the box was a small silver ring diamond ring with a cherry blossom in the center.

I nodded before he slipped the ring on my finger. I smiled as his lips crashed on mine. I pulled away only to shock him some more.

"I also have good news to tell," I smiled as I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

He looked confused. "I'm pregnant we are going to have a baby," I smiled happily.

"We're going to have a baby," he cheered happily spinning me around.

"Congrats you two," the gang smiled.

Everything was perfect. I had the gang, my brother, the Akatsuki, and now I had Sasuke and our unborn child. Like they say live life to the fullest even if it might come apart at times it become the best thing to have. I sure have learned a lot over the years I hope to continue learning as I soon will be a mother and a wife that many wished to be. I guess that's the end of my story but the beginning of another.

* * *

Thanks again everyone that read and reviewed the story. I'm glad you liked it hope you guys like my other stories. Oh and if you can please go to and check out my stories there they might not be fanfiction but I hope people will like them again that's to all those who reviewed and followed.


End file.
